


Unspoken

by jbs2ndmom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbs2ndmom/pseuds/jbs2ndmom
Summary: This is a Soul Mate AU where the first words to be spoken by a soul mate appear on your non dominant forearm on your birthday when you reach legal age. For South Korea this means age 19 as calculated internationally or 20 by Korean calculations.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Unspoken

This AU begins just before midnight on Jan 6, 2013. GOT7 is not yet a formal group. JJP is on hiatus and JB and Jinyoung are back as trainees.

Idols and trainees regularly use concealer makeup to cover their soul mate's first words to avoid the potential of fans falsely claiming they are soul mates. This practice has been in place for years. Before, events where idol members and fans would have face to face time resulted in hours of delays while the fan's forearms would need to be checked. Underaged fans would even try guessing what their bias would say to them and write those words in henna on their arms. This also required ID checks.

Just before midnight – January 6, 2013

“What brand concealer did you buy? You did remember to get some, right?” enquired Jinyoung.

“Nikhyun and Teacyeon both recommended the same one, so I got that. Apparently it's sweat-proof, waterproof, and isn't easily rubbed off,” replied Jaebeom, who was getting antsy while watching the minute hand on the clock tick closer and closer to midnight.

“Jaebeom-ah, you know how honored I feel that you're letting me share this moment with you, right? I promise to do the same on my birthday.”

The older boy smiled and commented, “You're as close to a soul mate as they come. Of course I want to share this with you. Not so sure about any of the other trainees though, as they seem incapable of keeping a secret. You. I trust.”

In order to keep the suspense, Jaebeom decided to wear a long sleeve shirt and was planning on revealing his arm at midnight.

Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. 

Jaebeom took a deep breath and rolled up his right sleeve, for he wrote left handed.

Nothing!

“Maybe by non-dominant they don't just mean the one you don't write with. You eat with your right hand and are basically ambidextrous,” offered Jinyoung quickly.

Checking his left arm though proved futile as well.

“Could it be that it's not at midnight but the actual time of your birth?” suggested Jinyoung hopefully.

“I don't know. No one ever said and I can't ask anyone now or they'll know.”

Jinyoung sat quietly watching his friend's face. Moments before it had been glowing in anticipation. Now Jaebeom looked confused, scared, and hurt.

Jinyoung patted his friend on the shoulder. “Look it's probably the time of your birth and all the elders don't tell us as they want to punk us. Kind of like hazing, only way crueler. I'm heading to bed for now. Don't sweat it. You've said that since you were six you knew you had a soul mate, so trust in that and get some rest. Check again later, okay?”

Jaebeom nodded and pursed his lips in fierce determination. That's what must be happening. The reminder that he'd known down in his bones that he had a soul mate also helped to calm him somewhat. He was still wired though in anticipation, so said goodnight to his friend and stayed up a while longer to read and listen to tunes. Remembering to set an alarm for the time of day he was born, Jaebeom clicked random play on his playlist and settled in for a spell. In the background the haunting melody of Simon and Garfunkel's “The Sound of Silence” played.

Just before midnight of September 22, 2013

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Jinyoung, showing concern for his friend who seemed a bit tense. “You don't have to you know.”

“We promised to do this. I want to be there for you. This is a time for celebration. You shouldn't have to down play how great a thing this is just because of me.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath. He was worried when his soul mate words appeared that Jaebeom would be discouraged. Over that past several months a number of theories had been raised about why he had no soul mate words. Maybe because he was ambidextrous there was a confusion. Maybe his soul mate had yet to be born. And the unspoken one – maybe his soul mate had already died. Despite all these guesses, there were still no words on Jaebeom's arms. Nonetheless, every day he applied concealer to his forearm. He did this for two reasons. First, he didn't want anyone to know that he apparently didn't have a soul mate and, secondly, if words appeared out of nowhere, he wanted them to be safeguarded from prying eyes and camera lenses. 

Jinyoung knew that every night before showering Jaebeom removed the make up in anticipation of seeing writing, though none was ever there. He could only imagine the daily roller coaster of emotions his friend went through and was concerned that if he got soul mate words it would hurt his friend all the more. He was also worried that if he too didn't get words that maybe the whole “use concealer” thing was a scam and that none of the idols had soul mates.

As midnight struck, what looked like a tattoo appeared on Jinyoung's left forearm. He was so excited that he smiled and laughed with relief, before reining it in for the benefit of his friend.

“No. Don't hold back Jirongie. This is a wonderful thing and you deserve to celebrate. Misery doesn't love company. Trust me. I wouldn't want you to go through what I am, so believe me when I say I'm overjoyed that you have a soul mate. Also, just so you know, I still think there's an explanation that we just haven't thought of. I asked my mom the other day when it was that I told her I felt I had a soul mate. She said it was August 21, 1999. I have to believe that was the day she was born. For now, let's celebrate your Miss “Is that a good book?”

Jinyoung's smile reached his eyes as he thought of his soul mate saying those words to him some day. It seemed a very promising start to a relationship. As a joke, while blowing kisses at his friend, he offered, “Weren't those the first words you said to me?”

Jaebeom thumped him hard and laughed. “In your dreams. More like the other way around. You weren't much of a reader until I encouraged you. Besides, I said you were as close to a soul mate as you could get. Not my soul mate.”

August 21, 2018

Joo Eun stared down at the writing on her arm trying to fathom what would prompt such a comment. Seriously? What a way to start a conversation! Nonetheless, bold as day the words, “What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?” were on her arm.

Joo Eun liked cats, so maybe she and her soul mate would have that in common.

Summer 2020 Fansign event in Seoul Korea

Joo Eun had seriously debated whether she should attend the fan sign. As much as she loved GOT7, she was concerned about how she would navigate through the event. She'd spent some time looking up how international fans interacted with the members. Some suggested using cards. One card could have your name on it and another a question you might like to ask. After much deliberation, she decided she would just go for it.

This fan sign was different from others she'd heard about. The boys were seated in a row as usual. The order was Mark, Bambam. Youngjae, Jackson, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, and then JB. The difference was that, instead of calling people up by section or seat number, they called people up by their birth month. 

“August” the staff member announced, and Joo Eun made her way to the stage. She was the last one up, as she was afraid she would hold up those behind her. As she approached Mark, he gave a great big sharp-toothed grin and asked her name. Carefully she placed one of the name cards in front of him and smiled. “Wow. What a great idea. I always have to ask how to spell names. This sure makes it easier.”

Down the line she went. In addition to her name card, she had taken time to write a short note to each of the members thanking them for all their hard work and for sharing their talents.

The girl in front of her was taking a long time with JB, so Jinyoung kept asking her questions which caused her to become very flustered. Joo Eun hadn't planned for this eventuality, so she stood there in awkward silence as he continued his one-sided conversation. 

Jaebeom peripherally noticed that the last girl in line was very nervous and seemed caught off guard by all the questions being asked by Jinyoung. As she bit her lip and furrowed her brow, he couldn't help but think how cute she looked. When it was his turn to talk with her, she handed him a card with the name Joo Eun written on it in the neatest hand writing. She also gave him a hand written poem. Smiling up at her hoping to covey appreciation and assurance, Jaebeom tried to lighten the mood by asking, “What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Joo Eun had been tense before, but upon hearing those words her face fell. She looked down at Jaebeom's arm while clutching hers to her body. Unbidden tears began streaming out of her eyes like a silent waterfall. Jaebeom immediately noticed her distress and tried to console her. “Did I say something wrong? Are you hurt?”

Instead of a response, the girl darted off, leaving her unsigned album and fan sign gifts behind. At the same time, Jaebeom noticed his right forearm felt as though droplets of water were running down it. Chancing a glance and seeing nothing, but still feeling a tingling sensation, he exchanged looks with Jinyoung and – pop – he had his answer.

Jaebeom stood up so quickly and forcefully from his seat that his chair went crashing backwards to the ground, while he darted after the girl whose name card said Joo Eun,

Joo Eun didn't know why she ran. She felt unworthy and ashamed. Knowing she hadn't and couldn't say a word, she was mostly worried that JB had no words on his arm. Had he suffered all this time thinking he didn't have a soul mate? Was she to blame for the pain that would have caused? Several turns and she found herself at a virtual dead end where she crouched down and cried. Her tears were not for herself, but for her soul mate, as she saw herself as damaged goods and unbefitting the role of sole mate to anyone, but especially an idol.

Just as she was pondering this, she heard the sound of approaching foot steps.

Jaebeom slowed down from the dead run he had been in, not wanting to frighten the girl any more. Tentatively her called out, “Joo Eun-ah?”

Joo Eun looked up at Jaebeom briefly, before closing her eyes and turning away.

“Joo Eun ah, were you... No scratch that. You were born on August 21, 1999 right?”

Joo Eun spun around and looked at him, amazement and confusion in her eyes at his correct prediction of her birthday.

Seeing the girl's response, Jaebeom inched closer until he was right in front of her. Crouching down, he reached out and cupped her face in his hands. Slowly wiping away her tears with this thumbs, he said, “I knew you were out there. I knew it the moment you were born. I never needed words to know I had a soul mate. I felt it.” With that he gave her the most efficacious smile that made his eyes disappear into small crescent moon shapes. Then he gave her a gentle kiss of the forehead.

“Can you tell me why I could feel your tears on my arm but there were no words though? I've been curious.”

Looking up at Jaebeom, Joo Eun could feel that he was not angry or disappointed. He merely wanted an answer to his question. 

Joo Eun took a deep breath then typed out on her cell phone:

On New Year's Eve, I was in an automobile accident. My throat was crushed, and they incubated me so I could breathe. The crushing injury and intubation caused vocal cord paralysis due to nerve damage. I've been getting therapy, but haven't regained the ability to speak. The doctors said that it could take as long as a year for the damaged nerves to heal, and that there was a possibility that I would never talk again.

Jaebeom nodded as he read what she typed at first. When he got to the last part he instead shook his head and assured her, “No. I'm sure you'll be able to talk some day. Until then,” he said. “I think we'll find creative ways to communicate.”

Jaebeom stood up and offered his hand to Joo Eun who took it. He then leaned forward so he could rest his forehead against hers. “We'll do this together, okay?” Then he gently kissed her lips and felt a strong tingling sensation course up and down his right forearm. Grinning because of the physical connection his arm had to her emotions, Jaebeom reluctantly noted that there were four more months of fans to meet. With that, he deftly intertwined his fingers with hers, and hand in hand they returned to the venue.


End file.
